Ms. Pac-Man (Tengen)
Tengen's Ms. Pac-Man is a variation of the original Ms. Pac-Man arcade game, originally released for the NES in 1990. Gameplay NES version (1990) At first, the game appears to be identical to the arcade original. The player navigates Ms. Pac-Man through the maze, collecting dots and avoiding the Ghosts. It is a near-perfect rendition of the original, and is rather technically impressive for NES hardware. What makes this port stand out are its many new mazes. There are four selectable gamemodes, each with their own unique maze layouts. They include: *'Arcade' - the four mazes from the arcade game. *'Mini' - very small mazes. *'Big' - very large mazes. *'Strange' - oddly-shaped mazes. Another big feature of this version is a two player co-op mode. Both Ms. Pac-Man and Pac-Man appear on-screen at the same time, and can work together to clear the maze. When one player eats a Power Pellet however, the other Pac-Man will frown, and only the pellet-enabled Pac can eat the ghosts. The classic "alternating" 2P mode is also available. There are several difficulty/speed options as well. The game can be set to Easy, Normal, Hard, or Crazy difficulty, and the "Pac Booster" (changes Ms. Pac-Man's speed; seemingly based on the speed-up chip) can be enabled or disabled. Also, the player can continue up to four times after they get a game over. The game ends on Level 36, even in Arcade mode. An "Act 4" is displayed, where Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man wave goodbye at the player; then many Baby Pac-Men appear, running around the screen. It should be noted that this game, while licensed by Namco, was not licensed by Nintendo. A Nintendo-approved NES version of Ms. Pac-Man was released in 1993 by Namco Hometek, but it is a different port entirely, and is commonly considered inferior to Tengen's version. Genesis version (1991) The Genesis version was released in July 1991, officially licensed from Sega. The graphics have received a massive overhaul, appearing 16-bit rather than 8-bit. There is now a new two player mode, which is the same as the co-op play from the NES version, but allows both Pac-Men to eat the ghosts after one Pac eats a Power Pellet. Otherwise, the Genesis version is the same as the NES. It is worth noting that when played on a modern Sega Genesis (Genesis 3, AtGames console), the controls do not work right. To fix this, hold down the "Mode" button on the top of controller while powering the system on. Master System version (1991) The Master System version was released in December 1991, exclusive to the U.K. and Brazil (Tectoy). The colors are rather strange in this version, as are the graphics. The physics aren't as "arcade-accurate" as the previous ports were. SNES version (1996) The SNES version was released in 1996, this time licensed by Nintendo. It is identical to the Genesis port, save for a slightly lower screen resolution. Scoring System *Pac-Dot - 10 points. *Power Pellet - 50 points. *Vulnerable Ghosts: **#1 in succession - 200 points. **#2 in succession - 400 points. **#3 in succession - 800 points. **#4 in succession - 1600 points. *Fruit (Arcade mode): **�� Cherry: 100 points **�� Strawberry: 200 points **�� Orange: 500 points **�� Pretzel: 700 points **�� Apple: 1000 points **�� Pear: 2000 points **�� Banana: 5000 points *Fruit (Mini, Big, Strange modes): **�� Cherry: 100 points **�� Strawberry: 200 points **�� Orange: 500 points **�� Pretzel: 700 points **�� Apple: 1000 points **�� Pear: 2000 points **�� Banana: 3000 points **�� Milk: 4000 points **�� Ice Cream: 5000 points ** Glass Slipper: 6000 points **⭐ Star: 7000 points **✋ Hand: 8000 points **�� Ring: 9000 points **�� Flower: 10000 points Trivia * A prototype of the SNES version shows a different, somewhat creepy design of Ms. Pac-Man on the title screen. It was changed to be the same as the Genesis version during development.https://tcrf.net/Proto:Ms._Pac-Man_(SNES) Gallery Screenshots Mspac fixed-0.png|NES Ms. Pac-Man (USA, Europe)000.png|Sega Genesis Ms. Pac-Man (USA)-0000.png|SNES Artwork 474400-mrs- pepper pac man.png|Ms. Pac-Man References Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Console Games Category:Ms. Pac-Man variations